Doctor Whooves: Princess Twilight
by The Idealist 33
Summary: One hundred years after the marriage of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, Twilight is found visiting the graves of her old friends including Flash Sentry's, when she receives a letter from a group of ponies she hoped never to hear from again. How will Twilight get out of this mess? Will she have to do it alone? Or will she make new friends along the way?
1. Twilight

Doctor Whooves: Princess Twilight

**T**wilight

Twilight was sitting down looking at a tombstone. She looked serious as she read the name on it but then smiled as she pulled some flowers out and placed them on the ground. "Happy 100th anniversary Flash. I'll never forget you," she said as a tear rolled down her eye.

She then walked around as she put her hoof on his stone and went to go look for another tombstone. She trotted along and found AppleJack's. It had her cutie mark on it, as most of the tombstones did, and the word honesty written at the bottom. She walked past it as she left a small flower on the floor of hers too. She continued on and found Pinkie Pie's and did the same. She walked around the cemetery doing it to all of her old friends until she reached Rarity's and put the flower there too. Sweetie Bells was right next to Rarity's. She turned around and smiled as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you guys. If it wasn't for you guys the whole world would be in chaos."

After a few minutes she made her way to leave but then saw a young white pony, probably a teen, walking into the cemetery. "Twilight? Princess Twilight!?" she called out.

Twilight got a closer look at her and saw that it was Rarity's granddaughter, "Jewel Gem?" she said smiling as she flew up towards the young pony.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she told the princess. Ever since you moved out of Ponyville things haven't been the same."

"Yeah, but at least things have been quiet for a couple of year," she said hugging her.

Jewel hugged back, "Why are you here? Wanted to see the old team again?"

"Heh, actually it's mine and Flash Sentry's 100th anniversary," she said as she looked at his grave again.

"Aww that's nice. I just wanted to see my grandparents."

"That's good. I still never would have expected Rarity to get married like that. Oh well. Thanks to her you were born."

"Thank you. Are you going to stay?"

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't even supposed to be her. I have to get back to my kingdom."

"Okay. Goodbye Princess Sparkle."

She smiled, "You can call me Twilight. I'll try to visit as much as I can," Twilight said as she flew up. Jewel Gem waved as she flew away. Twilight arrived at the train station and waited to be seated. She started crying again, but tears of joy. She took it hard at first as her friends started aging faster than she was but after a few years to deal with their passing she realized that death is a natural part of life. Celestia, Luna, and Discord helped her with that. The conductor called all the ponies in and she trotted too her seat.

Right as she sat down a scroll appeared in front of her. "Ugh, what is it now Spike?" she said as she opened it expecting another letter asking her where the ingredients for some potions were. It would have been the 5th time since she got on the train, but it wasn't. It was from someone she had hoped she would never hear from again.

…

Deep on the outskirts of the crystal empire a dark flash escaped the ground. It was magical but evil at the same time. Just as it seemed like nothing else would happen a hoof rose out of the dirt. A second one rose up and then a big figure rose up out of the darkening earth, panting quickly to catch his breathe. "AHHH!"

He pulled himself out, his horn glowing brightly, which was ironic because it was dark magic, then suddenly turning off. "I…I'm finally…back…" he said as she tried to stand up but his weak legs gave out and he fell head first into the hard ground.

He tried to get up again and succeeded this time but he still felt really weak. Even his cape looked like it needed to take it easy for a few weeks. He tried to use his magic but he felt absolutely nothing, "Buck! After more than a hundred years trying to reform myself, I think I have run out of magic!" he said as he looked around and saw the crystal empire.

He squinted at it and through, "Those crystal ponies. The once great empire! Once lead by the greatest pony of all time! BY ME!" Sombra yelled. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck and tried to turn around to see what it was but before he could he was out cold. The only thing he could make out was out line of five ponies.

…

"Dear Twilight:

For weeks now we have discovered a disturbance on the outskirts of the crystal empire. We wanted to inform Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armour, but decided to figure out what it was before we stirred up any trouble as you know we usually do. As we started studying the source we discovered that there was very powerful magic working underneath the ground. We were able to trace an outline of the magic that looked almost like a pony. This morning we saw that it was becoming denser and arrived just in time as we found the body of an old enemy of yours. King Sombra. Please contact us ASAP.

Sincerely: TORCH WOOD


	2. Wrath

**And a rather long chapter after a few weeks. Sorry working on the SAT crap but once it's over be prepared for lots more chapters! Enjoy the return of an old friend!**

**W**rath

In the Torch Wood tower in the center of Coltiff England, five ponies were working on their own little things. Maybe not little. It was all about Sombra. An Asian looking female was working on one of the computers. They have just come out with them not 5 years ago and they had made things so much easier for Torch Wood after over a 100 years of their research in alien activities. Two of them were down in the dungeon watching over Sombra who was in a magic proof cell. The female looked quite young and beautiful. White fur and pink hair, but don't confuse her for her looks, she is quite deadly when she needs to be. She was the youngest of the group. The male was probably ten years older than her had green fur, was bald and had a small scar near his chin. He was the teams' doctor and was studying Sombra to see how he could have possibly lived after 100 years of the Crystal Empire being awakened.

Another one of the ponies was talking to the teams' leader, "Sir, This doesn't make any sense. Even somepony like you must know that this is impossible."

"It's possible, because he's right there. I haven't dealt with this pony in over a thousand years," he said looking at the security cameras down in the dungeon just in case anything went wrong.

The pony known as Odd, average sized pony with blue fur and purple hair said to him, "Well he did create you"

Captain Jack Horesness stepped out of his chair. He looked exactly as he did 100 years ago. Heck he looked exactly the same as he did a 1000 years ago! "Yeah, and I don't think he's going to appreciate me being on the good guys team now."

"Jack?" he heard a voice over the communication device in his ear. "Permission to go in?" the doctor asked. His name was McGann, but the team always made fun of him and called him Megan.

"Sure, go ahead Yumi," Jack told the pony that was working in the computer.

"Sure thing," she said as she unlocked the doors. She was a Pegasus, had purple fur and dark purple hair (dyed), and used black eye liner.

As the door opened Kat asked McGann, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I can't study him from behind these glass walls," he said walking in and then the door locked behind him. He walked up to Sombra who was in a strait jacket still passed out. He pulled up a small device, "Hm, no magic detected in this room except for me. Something must have happened when he was reforming himself." He brought the device closer to his horn, still nothing. "I don't think he's dangerous," he told Kat through the wall.

Suddenly, Sombra's eyes opened up. "AAHHH!" he yelled as he quickly stood up on his back legs and rammed into McGann, slamming him into the wall. "Who are you!? You little ponies will pay for placed King Sombra in this cell!" he said about to use his magic on the doctor, but nothing happened.

McGann stared at him. His back hurt from being rammed but he was far more intrigued that a pony as powerful as Princess Celestia could just 'run out' of magic. "Intriguing! Maybe it was your retransformation. You must have used a boat load of magic to recreate your body!"

"What? What are you talking about?! You're insane!" he said trying to use his magic on him again, but he felt nothing! "Work! Work! Work!" he yelled even hitting his head on the wall. "No! Without my magic I'm nothing! Give it back you stupid pony!" he said placing his horn on McGann's neck. "NOW!"

The door opened and Kat was pointing a gun at Sombra, "That's enough! Let the stallion go right now!"

Sombra backed up, "Fine! Then leave me alone!" he said getting back on his bed. "I don't see why you keep a common household earth pony locked up in a magic proof cell."

"You're magic could come back at any moment," McGann said standing up.

"Shut up. If I had my magic you would have run away screaming like a little girl when I first opened my eyes."

"I don't fear easily," he said actually walking up to Sombra. "I'm here to help you. Find out what's wrong with you."

"Why would you want to help me? I enslaved an entire empire."

"That was over 1,100 years ago. Now without your magic you might have a different view on things."

"Oh I see! You are the idealistic one aren't you!" he said sitting up. "You know what old saying about how someponies can change? Well the whole saying goes, 'Someponies change, most ponies don't.'"

McGann walked up to Sombra and Kat got worried and aimed her gun at Sombra's chest, "What are you doing?"

He used his magic to take of Sombra's strait jacket. Sombra just looked at him with discust, "You being nice won't save anypony," he kissed.

"No, but I want you to be comfortable for when Princess Twilight shows up," he said smiling as he walked out the door with Kat and then locked the door.

"Wait what!? No! Don't bring her here! She would kill me after what I did to her brother and sister in law! GET BACK HERE!"

"Well I think you finally got to him," Kat said walking with him upstairs.

They heard Jack over their com-links, "Alright guys. Princess Twilight and the Queen are going to be here very shortly."

"Wait, Director Luna is coming too?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, she must be very interested in this if she is personally come down here herself."

Odd spoke, "She hasn't been down here in years. She usually only cares when we pick up time rifts around Equestria."

"Ha, you know exactly who she's looking for," Kat said.

Jack answered back, "Oh come on give her a break."

"And we all know why Jack wants to keep track of the time rifts. A certain 'Doctor,'" McGann said.

"Alright Megan! What me and Luna do is none of your business!" Jack yelled at them.

"He's just upset about how he got left behind after Spitfi…" Yumi was interrupted.

"Okay! That's enough! That day still haunts me okay! I just wanna forget it!" he said growing impatient.

"If you want to forget it so badly why are you still obsessed with the Doctor then?" McGann said.

Before Jack could answer again the intercom said, "Recognized, 0-1 Queen Luna arriving now."

"Crap. Okay everypony get to the entrance," Jack said leaving the conference room with Odd.

The big round door opened and Luna (looking the same as always) arrived with her head held high. "Your majesty," they all said bowing.

"Greetings fellow Torch Wood members. I hear you have literally buried up an old foe."

"Yes queen. The strange thing though is that he has no more magic. At least for the moment," Jack said.

McGann then answered, "If I had to guess I believe it's because of the large amount of magic it took to reform him, but I still don't get how he did it."

"Hm," Luna said thinking, "If his horn would have survived the blast then it could have easily started working on remaking his body, but even that still requires a lot of magic and more than just a 100 years."

"If you want to see him…" Jack started but was interrupted when they heard "Recognized, 0-4 Princess Twilight arriving now."

Twilight came storming in as the door opened, "Where is he!? He will pay for all the damage that he had caused a hundred years ago!"

"Princess Twilight, please calm down," McGann said. "He don't have any magic. He's defenseless. You going in there and beating the buck out of him wouldn't be a good image for the Princess."

"Ugh, fine, but I will see him! With or without you guys."

McGann turned to look at Jack and he nodded, "Okay, right this way," he said leading them all downstairs to where the cells were. They had 3 of the cells full. One obviously had Sombra. Another one had a yellow looking pony…thing who was running in circles in his cell with super speed. The weird thing about that pony thing was that he had no eyes, no mouth, no ears, no nose, no mane or even a tail. In the other cell was a really old foe, Tirek.

When they arrived at Sombra's cell he was facing them. Almost as if he had been waiting for them. "So Twilight really is here," he said.

"THAT'S PRINCESS TWILIGHT TO YOU!" Twilight yelled at him.

He backed up a bit but then leaned towards her, "Hm, wings. You really are a princess. Well I guess you do reserve the respect 'Princess Twilight.'"

"You bet I do! Especially from you! You were trying to enslave an entire kingdom!"

"Well it was either that or kill them all. I guess you could say I chose the best path."

"You didn't have to do anything with those poor ponies! You could have just left them alone you monster!"

He sighed, "All of those with power are afraid to lose it, but I've already lost my kingdom and my magic. I have nothing left to lose. I never had any friends. Nothing!"

Twilight tried to zap him with magic but since the cell was enchanted it backfired and she quickly ducked as it hit the wall behind them.

"Hehe, you have nothing to threaten me with!" he yelled at her.

"ENOUGH!" Luna yelled at both Twilight and Sombra before they both tried to kill each other. "Twilight! I want you to take Sombra under your wing. Make friends with him just as Celestia did with Fluttershy and Discord all of those years ago."

"WHAT!?" both Twilight and Sombra yelled and looked at her. "YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS!" they both said yet again.

"I am, and Twilight, if anything goes wrong you may use your magic against Sombra."

"Ha!" Twilight said to Sombra.

"But just to make sure you don't unless absolutely necessary I will take your wings and your high honor away."

"WHAT!?" Twilight yelled. "What if he tries to kill me!?"

"Then use your magic, but I will still take it all away until I see fit to give it back to you. I know if anything bad were to happen that you will value the safety of everypony more than your title."

"Mhh, fine!" Twilight said but she was obviously still mad.

"Okay good. Jack release Sombra." Jack nodded to her then to Yumi. Yumi walked out.

"What!? Already!? He could just be hiding his magic and getting ready to kill me!" Twilight said.

"Oh don't worry. I scanned him myself. There's no way he has magic right now," McGann said.

"Ugh! I hate you all!" she said storming out of the dungeon. The door to Sombra's cell opened up right after she left.

All the team had their guns ready just in case except for Luna and McGann. "Pull any funny moves and we will kill you," Jack said taking out his gun.

"Oh puh-lease. Like you could really kill the King of Darkness."

Jack smiled, "No, but the Queen of Darkness might."

Sombra looked and Luna, "So she's a queen now? Who's the lucky stallion?"

Luna just looked at him with cold dead eyes, "If you so much as even hurt Twilight, I will kill you."

He swallowed, "Understood."

They suddenly heard a beeping sound and everybody went upstairs, "Move Sombra!" Odd said pulling Sombra up with the rest of the team.

"What is it Yumi?" Jack said walking up to where she was seating. Twilight was right behind her.

"Both of you two are going to like this. Time rifts."

"What!?" Queen Luna and Jack said. "Where!? How big!?"

"Whoa calm down you two. There is one big one. Really big one."

"The Doctor!" Jack said. "Where!?"

"A couple of blocks from here and there is also a small rift not too far from that!"

"I.D.!" Luna yelled. "I have to go get him!" She quickly disappeared before Yumi could protest.

"I have to go find the Doctor!" Jack said heading towards the door.

"Wait! There is a third one too! Medium sized!"

"Wait what?" he said turning around.

"Right between them. I don't get what it could be."

Sombra recalled something and turned away. "It couldn't be. Are you guys talking about time travel?"

Twilight looked at him suspiciously, "Yes, what do you know about it?"

"Um…nothing. Are we going to go see what it is?"

"I have to!" Jack said heading out and running towards the sources of the time rifts.

"Let's go," McGann said as he grabbed his gun.

Luna obviously got there first and saw the TARDIS, ID and a weird looking red oval shaped device, but she didn't care. She ran quickly towards ID who was passed out on the sidewalk. "ID!"

She picked him up and he moaned. She quickly teleported back into the HQ. She arrived just as the team was headed out, "McGann! I need your help!"

"Alright everypony go with Jack I'll stay here and help ID."

"He must have been working with the Doctor and something must have gone wrong," she said placing him on the table.

McGann quickly checked him over, "I think he just passed out for a moment. Too much time travel I'm guessing."

"Yeah, he tends to do that," she said with some tears in her eyes.

McGann noticed but didn't say anything about it, "He's gonna be alright."

"Okay. Thank you."

Jack came in right after with a very familiar grey pony with a bow tie, but he was also passed out. "McGann! Check him out! Make sure he's alright! I'm pretty sure he has a heart beat but I don't know for sure!"

"So this is the famous doctor hu?" he said looking him over, "Wow, he does have 2 hearts! He should be fine. I can't find anything wrong with him either."

The top of their base opened up and the red oval shape…timey wimey thing came in along with the rest of the team. "We brought the machine sir. Do you even have any idea what it is?"

"No, but bring the TARDIS down here too. We will figure out what happened with ID and the Doctor when they wake up."

"Don't do anything to them. Okay?" Luna said seeing ID's time manipulator beeping.

"Are you sure?" Jack said. "We can at least see where they were last, or at least where ID was last."

"No, just leave them."

Sombra was staring at them all from the side, but mostly at the time machines. "That son of a bitch actually did it."

"Did what!?" Twilight said from behind him. He had no idea he was standing behind him.

"Oh um, nothing!"

"Do you know something about the Doctor?" she said getting closer to him. Even though he was taller, bigger, and stronger he was afraid of her.

"No. I've never heard of him."

"So you know something about the red machine then?"

He sighed, "Maybe. I don't know! I knew a pony that was always talking about time travel and asked me to help him. I used to be a scientists pony. And a scientists experiment also."

"Yeah, I've heard. I'll agree it was unfair but it's still your fault. You didn't have to kill all those ponies in the hospital."

"It wasn't my fault. I felt, strange. Bursting with power! I couldn't control it, and when I actually did kill somepony I could sense the blood! Delicious blood! I needed energy! More power!"

"Hm…so could drinking blood get you your powers back?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

Twilight didn't like that. Who would stop him from breaking free and drinking ponies' blood? 'I should tell the queen.'

Sombra didn't need mind reading powers to know what she was thinking about, but before anymore happened ID woke up.

"Ah! Who! What!? Where!? Luna!" he said hugging her. "Oh my goodness! It's been days since I last saw you!"

She pushed him back with a smile on her face, but then she slapped him, "IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS FOR ME!"

"Ouch! What!? No it should have been just one month! Something must have gone wrong! Wait! Why am I here?"

Jack came up, "We found you passed out on the sidewalk along with the TARDIS and that!" he said pointing to the other machine.

"What's that?" he said looking at the device. "I've never seen that thing before in my life! And I certainly would have remembered if I would have been traveling with the TARDIS!"

"Wait," Odd said, "you have no idea why all three of you appeared here at the same time?"

"No, I was just traveling back to Equestria because I wanted to see Luna but…all I remember is hitting the coordinates and then waking up here!" then he thought about it, 'Wait…I remember a red and blue light,' but since he didn't say it out loud only Luna heard him.

As they all talked Sombra and Twilight stayed in the back. They had nothing to do with this team so he didn't think they should be a part of it. Sombra kept looking at the red oval and saw a bunch of weird curves that might have been door handles or at least some way to get inside. "I want a closer look at that," he said walking back Twilight to the machine.

"Don't touch it," she said walking with him. "Don't even stair at it for too long. You could go blind."

"Ha! I have superpony hearing. I could walk through a maze with my eyes close."

"Still! Don't do anything to it! Something bad could happen!"

"Yeah right. Like you'd even care if anything bad happened to me."

"You're my responsibility! And we gave Discord a second chance and he came through."

"Wait!? You mean to tell me that the spirit of chaos is walking around Equestria free as a bird?"

"He is a bird! And goat…and dragon…well you get the picture."

"So if I were to become 'good' I could be free too? What if my powers come back?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "The princesses would stop you. Discord would too."

"Mhhm, sure. Get down from there!" she said as he got up right next to the machine.

"Calm down sweetheart! Nothing bad is gonna happen," he said looking for any opening, and saw a small circle. He pressed it and it popped out making it easy to pull out now.

"Sombra don't!"

He pulled it out and a giant bolt of lighting pushed him back and he started smoking. Everypony looked that way and saw the oval shape starting to hover and take a different shape.

"Sombra!" Twilight said flying over to him. "Are you okay?"

Sombra shook his head, "Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing like getting shocked with ten thousand volts in the morning."

"I told you not to," she said looking at the oval thing. It was spinning around now but it kept taking different shapes.

The Doctor woke up, "AH! What happened!"

He saw the strange figure, "Stop that time machine!" he said getting up. And running towards it. Jack quickly turned around and jumped on it right as it stopped and suddenly disappeared…along with Jack.

"No! I missed it again!" the Doctor said as he hit the floor.

"What just happened!?" McGann said. "Where's Jack!?"

"He was sent to another time period or out in space."

"What!? Will he be alright!?" Kat asked.

"Yes, he can't die. He should be fine," he saw Sombra standing up next to Twilight.

"Oh cool! I'm already in the time period where Sombra turns good! Sorry I always get my time periods messed up."

"He's um…not good yet. We barely found him," Twilight said.

"Gee thanks, and I thought you actually started caring about me now," he said holding his chest.

"After everything you've done? It's gonna take a lot more than almost dyeing for me to care about you."

"Are you sure? You seemed quite worried right now."

"Well I actually care about ponies alright!"

"Guys! Forget I said anything! We need to find Jack and that time machine! I need to see who or what is inside," the Doctor said. "I've followed him for quite some time, but he or she was always a couple of steps ahead of me!"

"How is that possible?" Yumi said.

"Well it is a time machine," ID said. "The only thing I don't get is how all three of us ended up here at the same time?"

"Yes. That's an excellent question," the Doctor said walking back and forth. "You guys must have a way to trace Jack don't you?"

"Well…" Yumi started, "he does have some equipment on, but he is most likely out of range or even in a different time period."

"Alright! Good enough for me! My TARDIS should be able to locate him any time and any place. I need you guys to come with me. Sombra should know a bit about time travel from past experience."

Sombra knew what he was talking about but said, "I've never time traveled before."

"Haha well you know exactly what I mean. Quickly lets go! I need all of you guys," he said leaving the door wide open for them.

The rest of the Torch Wood team went in, including Luna and ID. Luna was thinking several things about Sombra's past right now and was having a small talk with ID. 'Something's not right here Timid.'

'I know. The Doctor says he becomes a really valuable ally but I don't remember too much about Sombra in my history books.'

'We need to watch out for him.'

The only ones left were Twilight and Sombra. Sombra looked at Twilight and smiled, "After you, Princess."

Twilight wasn't buying it. "You're holding something back! Don't think I don't see right through you! What did he mean you had experience with time travel before?"

"I…" Sombra started but was interrupted.

"Hurry up slow pokes! Get in!"

Twilight brushed it off and walked in. Sombra followed her but kept his mouth close. As the door closed the all too familiar sound came out of the TARDIS and then it disappeared into nothingness.

**A bit too long!? Sorry couldn't figure out where to stop! I just couldn't stop writing! Arg! Well hope you enjoyed it, and what did you think Ellen17? Good enough for ya? ;)**


	3. In Time

**And I'm back guys! Sorry it took me so long. I wrote the ending so I couldn't publish anything until I was done with the whole story. Hope you enjoy! Gonna put out an MLP chapter and an A&amp;O chapter out today.**

**I**n Time

"Alright! We should be headed right towards it! Now that I have Captain Jack on it. If we miss it again at least he might be able to tell us who or what it is," the Doctor said to them and then sat back. "What's been up guys?" Even though he was smiling at them he looked really sad

Luna, ID and Twilight looked at him with strait faces. He was getting old. Not like old old but you could see some grey hairs on the side of his mane.

"How…um…" ID was about to say but then looked at Luna instead not wanting to finish his sentence.

Luna tried to help him, "How long has it been since…" the Doctor interrupted her before she could finish.

"200!" he said looking away quickly so no tears would form. "Give or take."

"I'm so sorry. Especially about Spitfire," Kat said as she worked with the other Torch Wood members to keep tracking Jack. Being part of that team they had all heard about what happened to Derpy and Spitfire after Soarin' went back to his normal life.

"No don't worry about it. It happened a hundred years ago I've gotten over it."

"So then, where is your companion then?" Luna asked.

"I haven't found the right replacement yet."

"After that long?" Sombra asked, but then Yumi tried to change the conversation.

"Doctor! Is there any way you can let us see the security footage of out layer? We shouldn't leave it unsupervised." _Whoosh! _Yumi turned her head slightly behind her thinking she heard something.

"Yeah sure," he said pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it to the screen he had. "Sorry I don't have any more. I usually don't use it for more than one thing," he said putting his screwdriver away.

"It's okay, as long as we can still monitor it," McGann said switching through each camera. He checked the lair out first and then got to the cells. He saw that most of them were empty like always. He looked at Tirek's cell. He was securely locked down in a maximum magic proof cell. All the other cells were magic proof too, but not like that one. It had 3 different magic proof layers. And then he checked the last 5 cells. Everything was empty.

"How is everything?" Kat asked looking at her tracking device.

"Perfectly fine. Tirek seems peaceful," he said going back to the main camera.

"What about Speedy?" Yumi asked.

McGanns eyes went wide. He quickly turned it back to cell number 33 and there was nopony in there! "It's gone!"

"What!?" Yumi said looking at the screen. "Rewind it! See when and how it got out!"

He clicked rewind till they finally saw when he was in it again. At first he was just sitting there, and like every 5 seconds he would run maybe a hundred times around the cell and then would just sit down again. After a little while he stopped and just laid back and just moved his hooves around quickly. Then he stopped and took a closer look at his right hoof and shook it quickly. He then stuck it in the wall next to his bed and it went through slowly. He quickly yanked it out and looked at the cell door. He slowly walked up to it and started shaking his body and leaned up against it. Believe it or not he went through it with little difficulty. The camera couldn't see him very well anymore once he was out so they switched to the hall cam and saw that he was just standing in amazement, till he heard the other ponies talking out in the main room. Then he disappeared.

"Slow it down frame by frame," McGann said still in disbelief.

Yumi hit rewind and then made the footage go as slow as it could. Speedy went towards the direction of where they all were before they even left!

"Quickly put on the main cam!" McGann said. Everypony was watching now.

It showed him running in and stopping at the door when everypony was waiting for Twilight and Sombra to get in. He quickly ran into the TARDIS without anypony even coming close to noticing Speedy even being in the room.

They all looked at the screen with wide eyes. "He's here," ID said looking around.

"He could be anywhere by now," the Doctor said as he clicked and pulled on some handles on his machine to find the strange being. And it showed exactly where it was. "He's in this room!" he said as he pressed a button to lock the whole room down.

Before anything else could happen the strange being came out of the shadows and started running really quickly around the whole control room forming a swirling vortex of yellow. They saw wires flying out from all around the TARDIS.

"No! He's taking my ship apart one by one!" the Doctor sad as he quickly pulled a red handle out from the control panel. "This might hurt a little!"

Before he could turn it he was sent flying back from a big blow to the side of his face. And then thing were now being pulled out from the main control panel.

"Somepony stop him!" the Doctor said heading towards the handle again. It was the fail safe handle so nothing in any universe could break it or stop it. He was tripped this time

Luna and Twilight both send a big wave of magic to where they could see the being running around, but they kept missing and just slightly damaging the TARDIS itself.

"He's too fast!" Luna said trying to concentrate her magic into a big beam but before that she was tackled by the being. He was of her before she even realized she had been hit.

"Luna!" ID said worried that she had been hurt, but he was punched from the side hard but not hard enough to send him flying back, but not one millisecond after Speedy tripped him and before he could hit the ground ID was grabbed by his back hooves and was sent into a spiraling frenzy.

Sombra quickly reacted just as soon as he saw ID get punched in the face and grabbed onto Twilights horn and turned her head towards ID.

"SOMBRA! LET GO OF-AHH!" Twilight yelled as she felt a surge of magic fly out of her horn as Sombra pulled on it with his hoof.

A small beam of magic flew out right towards it and he got hit right in the chest, but then the beam bounced off of the being like as if he was a magic repelling mirror. Sombra looked shocked as he saw the bolt heading back towards both of them. "Buck!" he yelled as he quickly pushed Twilight away and was sent flying to the back of the TARDIS.

Twilight fell to the side wondering what just happened. She turned to Sombra who had lifted his head with a groan. Then she turned to look at the being. He had let go of ID who was flying right towards Sombra. "Sombra! Stop him!"

He quickly caught ID which hurt a lot at the speed he was going, and even broke one or several of Sombras ribs by the feeling of it. "AAHHH!" he yelled in excruciating pain.

Speedy quickly ran at him and punched him right in the chest again, and that time Sombra was sure something was broken just as he got hit in the face and then even more parts of his body at super speed by the creature.

"Stop!" Twilight said as she focused her magic again at Speedy.

The next 2 seconds passed by in a blur. As the magical beam flew towards Sombra and the creature, the creature quickly turned around and tried to run away, but as that happened the Doctor had just turned the handle and electric bolts flew out at everypony.

Speedy got hit and he was sent back crashing into Sombra just as Sombra got hit too. Twilight just barely saw her magic hit both Sombra and Speedy as she got hit by one of the bolts and hit the wall causing her to pass out. Then the whole TARDIS went black as the lights went out.

**Oh snap! What just happened!? Hahaha I love writing way too much! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next will include a bran new character! Please review or PM or both!**


	4. Bad Connection

**Alright! Next chapter up already! Hope you guys enjoy! Have a happy Friday!**

_B_ad connections

Luna's eyes went wide as she took a deep breath. "Ouch! What just happened?" she said as she got up. Everypony was still passed out except for the Doctor who was trying to stand up.

"Just a little shock strong enough to make anypony stop in their tracks," he said using his control panel to support him. "You have great power which is probably why you are already awake."

She picked up ID and placed him on her back, "Everypony will be alright though right?"

"Yes, just as soon as we get that thing locked up," the Doctor said as he reset the fail safe switch.

"Yes, that thing has caused enough trouble as it is," she said as she turned around to look at Sombra. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" the Doctor said turning around. "Wait! Where is it!?"

"I don't know! But Sombra looks really hurt!" Luna said running towards him.

"Make sure he's okay. I'll do a search for the…Speedy," the Doctor said not really sure what he should call it. He typed something into the screen and then pulled a switch. The scans didn't show any other form of life besides all the ponies.

"Doctor! This looks really bad! It looks like a lot of his ribs are broken, and I think his hoof also."

"Crap. Let's get him into one of the rooms. I can't find any trace of the creature, but we should focus on Sombra right now before the others wake up," he said about to go help Luna take Sombra to the closest bedroom, but she just picked him up with magic so that nothing even worse would happen to Sombra.

They laid him down on a bed and hoped that his ribs hadn't dug into anything too important. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned his chest. When he finished he hung his head in sadness and sighed.

"What's wrong with him Doctor?"

"He's in a coma. The pain was too unbearable to handle, which means he must have damaged something grave. Like his stomach and or heart."

"Oh sweet Celestia. I can't believe it," she said looking down. She sighed. Even though she knew he probably deserved that she still felt guilty. "Well Twilight might be happy about that."

"Happy about what?" Twilight said rubbing her head as she walked in behind Luna.

"You're up already?" the Doctor asked. "That seemed awfully quick for a…pony of your size."

"Well she is a princess. She is more powerful that most ponies also. She was even able to hold all the magic of me my sister and Cadence…TWICE!" Luna said.

"Hm, well it does make sense," the Doctor said. "Anyways, we believe that Sombra isn't gonna make it. He is hurt pretty bad. His ribs are broken and lunged into some vital organs."

Twilight actually looked sad, "Oh…well can't we do anything about it? Maybe some magic would help?"

Luna and the Doctor shook their heads, "Magic would only make it worse. We would have to move his ribs around and even with magic it would damage his insides even worse than it is now," Luna said sadly.

Twilight sighed and looked away, "Great, just when I was start…" she stopped when she realized she was talking out loud.

"When what?" Luna asked.

"Nothing. He just could have helped us with this time machine we are chasing."

As soon as she said that the TARDIS jerked sharply to one side and almost sent the four ponies to the ground. "Doctor!" Luna yelled keeping ID from falling to the floor. "What was that!?"

The Doctor waited. When there was no more movement he said, "We've landed."

…

Jack opened his eyes, and looked up into the sky, "Ugh… what just happened?" he said lifting his head up. BONK! "Ouch!" he said as he hit his head. "Oh yeah! This strange time device!" He quickly stood up and then heard the all too familiar noise of the TARDIS. "Doctor!"

A noise came out from the oval shaped object now that sounded like a HISS, then a door opened from the back that simply popped up. A small shadowy figure stood right at the door just looking around. Jack was hoping that he would walk out all the way so that the light would hit him, but suddenly the creature took a deep breath and then exhaled, "WOO HOO! Finally a planet with fresh air!" he yelled out and jumped from his ship to the floor. It was a raccoon! But he didn't look like a regular raccoon. He was a bit taller and using both his hind legs to walk. He had on a funky blue futuristic looking suit. He pulled out a small remote and clicked a button as he aimed it at his ship. And suddenly a really loud rock song started playing.

The TARDIS doors opened and the Doctor quickly trotted out. Along with Twilight and Luna who had ID, "Stop! You! You! You…um…raccoon?"

"Oh great! You finally caught up to me," the raccoon said crossing his arms. "You're finally not a month too late. How did you manage to speed up through the time vortex to catch my ship at the right time?" he said over the sound of 'It's a long way to the top' by ACDC.

The Doctor looked really confused, "How do you have that song? It's from another dimension!"

"Why that? It was just on a little device that I managed to… um well I won't get into the details. It was on the device with the apple that I found."

"Doctor?" Jack said getting up next to the raccoon. Obviously Jack was bigger but not by much. "I though you said that this dimension was too primitive to create a time machine."

"I thought it was, till I started chasing this thing," the Doctor said.

ID started stirring on Luna's back, "Hmm…"

"Looks like the others are waking up. Why don't you guys go check on Jack's team while I ask this raccoon something," the Doctor said.

"They are fine. They have been through much worse than a little shock," Jack said.

"WELP! I'll be seeing you guys later!" the raccoon quickly said as he walked back into his ship.

"No! Stop!" the Doctor said. When the raccoon didn't Twilight used her magic to lift him up.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I do NOT like being picked up!" he yelled trying to break free.

"Ugh…" they heard ID say as he finally opened his eyes. "What happened? Everything got dark." He looked around at the ponies all standing around, but when he saw the raccoon his eyes went wide with shock. "Experiment R-4-20-R!?"

"It's RAZER!" he said still moving around. "Razor Raccoon! How do you even know my name!?"

"Yeah, enlighten us," the Doctor said folding his front hooves. Everyponies attention was on him now.

"Well, where I worked, there was a famous accident that happened where nopony knew what had happened because the people working on the project died!"

Twilight's grip got tighter on Razor, "Hey hey! Easy on the fur girl!"

"Several experiments went missing. Experiment R-4-20-R…"

"RAZOR!" the raccoon said getting annoyed.

"…experiment IWM and experiment TM-DMC. I never found out what the other 2 experiments were because they were classified, but I did see R-4-20-R once while they were reconstructing him, but shortly after that there was a big explosion in the building and the 3 experiment went missing."

"We didn't go missing! I left because I didn't want to be a ponies lab experiment! I took the time machine and accidently took the music box cause I wanted to threaten the ponies who were trying to keep me!"

"You killed 11 ponies in the process of taking that time machine!" ID said getting off of Luna's back. "You are a dangerous killer!"

"Dangerous, maybe. Killer, never! I was trying to get out of there with my life! It was one of those ponies who would have rather died and take 10 other ponies with him than have his time machine flying around!"

ID was paying attention now, "What really happened? What were they doing to you?"

Razor sighed. He pulled out his remote to turn off the music, but Luna magically pulled it away. "What's this for!?"

"It's a remote genius! I just wanted to turn the music off. It will kill the mood of the story I'm about to tell."

ID mentally told her it was okay, 'It really is just a remote.'

Luna looked hesitant, 'Are you sure Timid?' she thought to him.

'Yeah, we use a lot of remote controls in the future.'

Luna trusted ID more than anypony else in the world so she simply gave it back to Razor.

"Whoa! Where you two talking to each other!? I got to get me one of those alien mind communicators! Can you make me some?"

"It's not a communicator. It's a princess thing," Luna said.

"Whatever you say," he said as he clicked the pause button.

The rest of the Torchwood team walked out of the TARDIS, "Aw man!" Kat said rubbing her head. "You need to turn the voltage down on that thing!"

"Alright, now if the lovely purple pony could SET ME DOWN!... I'll get started on the story."

Twilight looked at the Doctor and he nodded. She set him down but didn't keep her guard down just in case.

"Ah that's better! Now it all started a long long time ago. As you all know now I was a lab experiment. I don't remember anything about what I was like when I was a normal raccoon…"

**Oh snap! I can't wait to see how you guys like his story! Please review and PM!**


	5. Razor

**Well back again for the next part of the story! This method is so much more effective! Chapter after chapter after chapter! Even thought they aren't that long it still does take awhile to write! Anywho! Read on!**

_R_azor

There was muffled voices in the background. They sounded like they were echoing throughout the room. Everything was dark, but getting lighter even though the lights looked more like a big white blur.

"…it seems to have worked…"

"…too sure if the sedation will last much longer…"

"…looks like his eyes are opening. Let's see if he…"

The voices kept fading in and out, and so did the blurry lights, but everything finally focused.

"There, he's definitely up now. He should be fully capable of speech now," Razor heard somepony say to his right.

"He looks fully functional," another pony to his left side said. He looked over Razor, "Hello? Can you hear me? Can you hear anything?"

"Yyyes? COUGH!" He started wheezing. His throat felt extremely dry.

"Is he okay?" a red colored pony asked.

"Yeah, he probably just needs some water. He's never talked before in his life," a pink female unicorn said as she got a cup and filled it with water. When it was half way to the top she handed it to him.

He stuck out his paw as a reflex as if he had done it all his life but then he dropped the glass since he had actually no experience in grabbing such things with his paws.

The pink mare caught it with her magic, "Whoops! Yeah, it will take some getting used to," she said holding the glass near his lips. He rank it all really quickly and then took some deep breaths.

"W-where am I? Wh-who am I?" he said looking at his body. He had on a blue suit that covered him up to his ankles and wrists (if raccoons even have those). From the front he looked perfectly fine, but if he were to look at himself from the back he would have noticed a couple of small devices located all around his back that were sticking out of his suit. 3 of them were blinking.

"You are science experiment R-4-20-R. You used to be just a regular raccoon, but we modified you to now have the same capabilities of a normal pony." Razor looked confused. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, um…what's a _raccoon_?"

The sliding doors swished open and in came a blue colored stallion. "So how is the experiment reacting to the new world around him!?" he said pretty excited.

"It seems like this method finally worked sir!" a purple colored stallion said from the side.

"_This_ method?" Razor said wondering what the other _methods_ were and if they had used them on other animals or even worse, on _him._

"Yeah perfect now we can have more being on earth with normal mind power. Those animals won't take up any more useless space!"

Razor was a bit confused as to how this pony was acting. 'He was gonna do this to all animals that didn't have the cranial capability of ponies?' he thought. 'It doesn't sound right.'

"Alright, freeze him when you're ready. We can't afford to lose the results that this thing has given us," he said as he started walking out.

"Thing?" he said out loud. "Freeze?"

"Yeah," the blue pony said. "We are going to freeze you and take you apart again and make sure we have everything done correctly with all the other animals we are going to experiment on," he said chuckling a little as he walked out and the doors closed behind him.

Razor started to panic now, "NO! You can't do that to me!" he said as he jumped up.

"It's alright! You won't feel a thing!" the pink pony said trying to calm him down.

Razor looked across the room and saw the emergency release button for the room. "You'll never take me alive!" he said quickly jumping off the metal table and running towards the button. The pink mare quickly grabbed him by his tail. "Nopony grabs me like that!" he said angrily as he threw the glass cup towards the button.

"NO!" they all yelled as the glass shattered on the button and the sprinklers came on and all the doors opened. In all the confusion Razor was left go as the doctors tried to save some of the other experiments.

He quickly ran out and heard the alarms wailing. "I have to get out of here!" he said looking around. He saw a room with an orange looking oval shape with the door open to allow him inside.

He ran in and closed the slighting doors and then saw another button that said master lock. He pulled the switch and the whole room went dark as the door was bolted up with metal doors coming from both inside and outside.

"Quickly! Everypony! Find that rat!" the blue pony said as he returned to Razor's room.

Razor looked around as a red light came on. Everything looked a gloomy shade of red. There weren't many experiments in this room, or at least nothing that actually looked like an experiment.

He walked around the room picking stuff up and observing them trying to make sense of anything. He found a small blue rectangular shaped box. All it had was a blue remote right next to it. He picked up the box and shook it around, but nothing happened. He picked up the remote that had only a few buttons but no labels on any of them. He pressed the center button and then out came music blasting from around the box.

He didn't know it at the time but the song was called "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell. He was scarred of it at first wondering where the heck the music was coming from and who was singing it! Before he could come up with any ideas he heard a loud banging on the door.

(A few minutes before)

"Find that rat!" the blue pony yelled. "Show me all cameras on this floor! Every room, every corner, and every corner behind that corner!" He quickly walked away and followed one of the officers in the building to the main control console that also included the cameras throughout all the building.

"Sir, we found the Raccoon and you aren't going to like it," he said showing him the screen.

"No! Not the time machine! Get somepony to blow the door open right now! We can't let him even tough that machine!"

…

Razor heard an explosion, but the walls were still up but they looked damaged. Razor thought it was all over for him. He didn't know what else to do and completely forgot about the strange device near him. He sat back and thought about his final moments in this world when the song started singing, "Now I know, I've got to… Run away, I've got to… Get away, you don't really want any more from me, to make things right…"

His eyes went wide and he looked up at the strange machine. "Oh what the buck!" he said as he quickly ran inside and saw the extremely complicated device, as another loud boom erupted from the front door. It was so close to being blasted to smithereens. "Where is the freaking instruction manual!" He looked around and found some pages witch sketches saying how the machine worked…mostly.

"NO!" the blue pony yelled. "He's in the machine! Hurry up and blast it now! Hurry up you pathetic excuse for ponies!"

They quickly planted the 3rd bomb and quickly got away and pressed the button.

Razor was hurriedly pressing random buttons that looked like they would start the ship. "Buck, buck, buck!" he yelled before they had blown the next bomb. "Stupid piece of…!" he slammed his head into the console and then everything came to life. He lifted his head up in surprise and started laughing like a maniac, then he quickly looked outside and saw the blue box sitting there still playing music.

He quickly jumped out and ran to get the blue device when the door blew up and sent shrapnel everywhere. Luckily he was in the corner of the room so the debris went flying to the back wall of the room. He had the box in his paws and quickly started running towards the machine.

Before he got in some pony quickly ran into the room with guns blazing and started shooting Razor as soon as they saw him.

He ran with all his might as he heard shots being fired, and right when he got onto the steps of the ship he felt a sharp pain on his back and grunted loudly as he quickly stuck his paw out and pressed a green button to the side which caused the door to close and the ship to become active in the air.

"DON'T SHOOT THE MACHINE! I SWEAR IF YOU SO MUCH AS EVEN SCRATCH IT I SWEAR YOU WILL BE DEAD TOMORROW MORNING!" the blue pony yelled.

Razor ignored the pain in his back as he pushed a leaver forward which caused the machine to disappear in front of the other ponies.

"No. NO. NO!" the blue pony yelled as he saw it disappear. "Buck you! BUCK YOOOOOUUUUUUU!"

…

Razor was now floating through the space time continuum laying down on the floor and breathing heavily. He let go of the blue box and left it on the ground as he got up. "I almost died by a stupid box," he said sitting back against the control panel. He felt the sharp pain on the side of his left shoulder.

"Ouch. What the heck happened?" he said putting his paw on it and bringing it back to see if there was any blood. He didn't feel anything wet, but he did feel something hard. He brought his paws back and unzipped his suit and took it off. He looked into the screen which was just showing the interior of the console.

He saw several metal devices sticking out from behind his back. Two of them were glowing, and one looked like it was hit. He sighed, "Looks like that thing saved me from being shot in the back," he said sitting down in his chair. He felt naked since he didn't have his suit, but since he was alone he didn't care.

He lifted up the sketches and started reading through them to get a better knowledge of how the time machine worked, then he started chuckling. "Never would have thought I'd see the day where a…what was the word…raccoon? Would be sitting naked at a control console of a time machine reading some blueprints with a magical music box on the floor," he said laughing. Oh what a world."

**So! How is it so far? I have already started working on the next chapter and I'm hoping it's good! Please leave your comments and concerns in the form of a review or a PM!**


	6. And thenit happened

**And the final chapter in this part of the Doctor Whooves story! Please enjoy!**

**A**nd then...it happened

Razor finished up his story. Everypony was mesmerized by it. "Wow," ID said, "It really was the ponies fault."

He sighed, "Yeah, but what's worse is that I found out I'm dying soon," he said crossing his arms.

"What? Why?" the Doctor asked.

"That bullet that hit my back, hit a vital section of the machines they programmed into me. I have no idea how much longer I'm gonna live, but I'm trying to spend my last moments having fun. And then _you_ ponies come and ruin everything!"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Here let me see your back," he said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver."

"It's no use. I've already tried everything I could and nothing works," he said pulling down his zipper. He turned to the mares and said, "Don't look."

Luna, Twilight, Yumi, and Kat didn't know if he was serious or not, but they turned away anyways.

He pulled his suit down and revealed his back and the faulty light. The Doctor scanned it and then clicked the button on his screw driver three times. "Hm, I can keep it going, but if you don't wanna have to worry about dying because of that thing, I know just where to find what we need to repair you."

"Really?" he said a bit in disbelief. "You would do that to a complete stranger?" he asked as he pulled his suit back on.

"Why of course. I'm the Doctor. I'm here to help those in need. No matter how big or small."

He nodded, "Wait, do you mean no matter how big or small the problem, or how big or small the creature?"

"Haha, both," he said.

"Sure, but that's all we are doing! I can't risk being somepony else's science experiment."

"No problems here with that!" the Doctor asked. "I'm just gonna get the Torch Wood team back to their headquarters after this. I'm sure that I can find what I need there."

"Good." BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What's that?" Jack asked hearing the noise coming from inside the oval ship.

"Oh no!" Razor yelled out. "They've found me!"

Before anybody could ask who a giant ship appeared out of nowhere and launched something right at Razor. It was some type of taser.

"AAHHH!" he yelled as he got shocked.

"Razor!" everypony yelled.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE MACHINE AND FROM THE RACCOON" a really deep voice emanated from the ship.

The Doctor looked at Razor who was lying unconscious on the floor, and quietly said, "Head back to the TARDIS, and lock the door."

"But…" Luna was about to say something but she got shushed as the Doctor pushed them towards his ship.

"Just do it!" he said looking back at the ship which was getting closer.

ID opened the door and stepped in and was followed by the rest of the ponies besides the doctor. Whoever or whatever was in that ship must have been extremely confused watching all those ponies squeezing into a tiny blue box, but if anything seemed strange, the "ship" didn't say anything.

Twilight was the last one in and said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, just lock the door!" he said turning around. Twilight quickly closed the door and put the lock on it. The Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic screw driver and aimed it at the ship that was a lot closer than it was before.

"STOP W…zzzzz….ppprrrr…ttttt…" The ship was starting to make strange noises and suddenly all the lights went out and the ship fell down to the floor.

"Thank goodness I found the right frequency…wait, if I found it that easily, that means…oh snap!" he quickly ran towards Razor and quickly dragged him into his ship and closed the door right as the door to the new ship opened from its side, but the door closed before the Doctor could confirm his suspicion on who they were.

He lightly slapped Razors face, but he wasn't waking. "Crap. He's really out." He left him there on the floor and took out his screw driver again and scanned the control console. Once he found what he was looking for he quickly pulled on some of the switches and pressed some buttons, which caused the ship to turn on. BANG! BANG! BANG! A couple of loud bang was heard from the door of this strange device, but the Doctor couldn't care less as he continued pressing some buttons. He felt the machine move for half a second then it stopped.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. He took Razor on his back and walked outside which was actually _in_side the TARDIS. "It's alright everypony! He's okay. Just a little problem with the authorities."

"Who were they Doctor?" Luna asked. "What did they want?"

The Doctor felt a little nervous, "Well, my sonic crew driver was able to mess with their systems really quickly, and there is only one other type of being that I commonly use my screwdriver with in this universe."

"Wait…you mean that they were equestrian?" Jack asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Well, we are really far into the future. Anything is possible I guess."

"NNOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK INTO THE TRASH CAN MOM!" Razor yelled as he woke up. "Oh! It was just a dream!" he said relieved, but then his eyes went wide, "Wait! What happened to the ship! Did they get anypony!?"

"No, no, just you," Jack said looking at McGann. "Maybe you should check up on him."

"No, no, I'm okay," Razor said. "I've been shocked before. My body can handle it." He said brushing off the dirt from his suit. Then he looked up and saw how big the TARDIS was. "Whoa! Your ship is really big inside!"

"Yes, thanks' it is. Alien technology, not magic."

"Alien hu? I've only met a few species from across this universe, but I had no idea what they were saying."

"Ha, now that you've been exposed to my TARDIS you will be able to understand practically every language imaginable."

"I have, a Question," Odd said. "Why were Equestrian World ponies after you this far into the future?"

ID bit his lip as he looked away. Razor noticed. "I think the green pony knows the answer to that question."

"ID?" Luna looked at him.

"Well, um I didn't have the personal direct orders, but anypony that worked in security for that company was given trackers for…" he looked at the time machine now knowing what the tracker was for, "…something. Anyways, even though the R-4…Razor, accident happened many years before I was even enlisted they were still trying to find him and that ship."

"Exactly," Razor said, "Now anytime I go forwards in time I get hunted down by that company. I now usually spend all my time back in time before my accident happened."

"Wow, sounds like you are quite the fugitive," Yumi said.

"Let's get you back home so that the Doctor can fix you up," Jack said looking at his watch. He then realized that it could literally be any time in the day right now.

The Doctor set the coordinates on his ship, "Back to Equestria, here we go!" he said pulling the final switch he needed. The machine jerked and started heading home.

Twilight had a horrible realization just as everypony thought the long day was finally all over. "Doctor! Do you think Sombra would still be in a coma?"

The Doctor sighed, "If my sonic screwdrivers calculations were correct, he should be dead by now."

Twilight stopped in her tracks. Razor asked, "Wait, Sombra? As in king Sombra?"

"You know him?" ID asked walking in next to Luna.

"Yeah, I met him once. It was a long time ago."

"Well he's probably gone by now," Jack said. "We should go check up on him."

Twilight sighed, "Yeah. Maybe it for the best."

Kat, Yumi, Odd and McGann decided to stay back. "If you need any help just call," McGann said.

Jack, Razor, Luna, ID, Twilight, and the Doctor went into the room. What they saw shocked them all. Sombra was laying back comfortably. "Hey guys! I was wondering when you'd come back it's been hours! Wait! Razor? Is that you?"

"But! But you should be dead!" the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screw driver to scan him again. "Your ribs should be broken and your intestines should be punctured! It's almost like your body healed itself 100 times as fast as it should have."

"Well that's strange. Did Twilight or Luna use magic on me? If you did, thanks a lot," he said stretching. "I've never felt better in my entire life."

"No, there are no spells that can help heal somepony that damaged. There are potions, but they usually only work with normal ponies," Luna told him. "Here let me see if I can detect anything that the Doctors screwdriver can't," she said as her horn glowed. When she focused on him her magic backfired and sent Luna flying back.

"LUNA!" ID and Twiight yelled. ID kneeled down next to her, "Are you okay!? What happened?"

"Ugh, I think I'm okay. It felt like my magic was repelled."

Jacks eyes went wide, "Just like the speedy creature?"

The Doctor thought for a second and then scanned one of Sombra's individual cells. They were going crazy! They were bumping into each other at an unbelievable rate. "This can't be possible."

"What?" he asked wondering what was wrong with himself.

"It appears the speed creature thing is now inside of you. Or maybe he _is_ you now."

"So I basically have all of his powers now? Is that bad?"

"Well, maybe not but we should still check you out further."

"We could get him back to the Torch Wood tower," Jack said. "My team could help analyze him."

"But, I don't want to be someponies experiment again," he said panicking a bit.

"It's alright, just a few test to make sure your stable," the Doctor said.

"That's what they always say," Razor said still feeling bitter to any science experiments on living things.

"Razor! You're not helping!" ID said as he made sure Luna was okay.

"What!? Can you blame me!? After everything that's happened to me you can't expect me to trust anypony with things like that ever again."

"There is no need to freak out Sombra!" the Doctor said trying to keep everybody calm.

Everybody started arguing now, mostly just the ponies to Razo, but Sombra couldn't take it anymore and was starting to get annoyed. Twilight was watching him from the side. She was the only other pony who wasn't arguing.

Sombra was about to lose it when suddenly all the voices stopped and he looked up. It looked like everypony was frozen…almost frozen. He could see their lips moving very very slowly.

He quickly got up thinking something was wrong and sees that twilights face is starting to look surprised. She had been looking at him the whole time. "What the heck!?" he said looking all around the room. "It's almost as if time has slowed down…" he thought about it for a moment and then realized, "Wait a minute!" he quickly turned to look back at Twilight. Her mouth was open and she was taking a step forward. She was probably trying to tell the others that something was up.

He smiled and ran towards the ponies…and raccoon who were arguing. He got right in front of them and waved in each ones face. Then he had an idea. He quickly ran back to his bed and grabbed all the pillows and threw each one at each of their faces. The pillows froze in the air as he quickly ran towards Twilight now and put another pillow on the floor as he stuck his foot out in front of her and pulled back on her front hooves. She was falling slower than anypony could think possible.

Sombra ran out of the room and came back with a soda luckily right before everything was about to happen all at once. "Damn I wish I could watch this in normal speed!" he said as he sat down. When he did he felt a lot better and suddenly everything started going normal speed again!

All the pillows hit everybody in the face at the same time except for Luna. Hers went right though her horn. All of them were shocked at what had just happened. And Twilight was in the middle of saying something before she fell face first into a big pillow also.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sombra started laughing as he drank his Dr. Pony. "You should have seen the looks on your faces! AHAHAHA!"

Even though he was laughing the others were quite shocked and just stared at him.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" he said putting a hoof to his mouth but then pulled back with an, "Ouch!" as one of his sharp vampire teeth accidentally poked him.

_The Doctor's theme music here!_

**Finally! I have so many more ideas for this universe! I can't wait for my next DW story! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it! I promise the sequel to the first story will be out soon. These last few missions will be included into the sequel of the sequel. So I am thinking really really far ahead! See you next time and please review!**


End file.
